In a conventional fuel feeding system for an LPI engine, a bombe is mounted with a fuel pump for pumping LP. Fuel pumped by the fuel pump is transmitted via a multi-valve to a fuel supply line and is injected through an injector to a combustion chamber and the fuel remains therein are made to return through a fuel return line to the bombe.
The fuel supply line includes a supply stopping valve for stopping the fuel supply when the engine ceases running, a temperature sensor for measuring fuel temperature, and a service valve for maintaining the fuel in a liquid state by collecting the gas generated from the fuel and the fuel return line comprises a pressure sensor for measuring the fuel pressure and a pressure regulator for keeping the fuel pressure at a preset level.
However, there is a drawback in the fuel feeding system for an LPI engine thus described. The supply stopping valve prevents the fuel from being supplied from the bombe into the fuel supply line when the engine stops running. Some of the fuel leftover in a section between the supply stopping valve installation portion of the fuel supply line and the pressure regulator installation portion of the fuel return line by the pressure regulator leaks into the combustion chamber via the injector due to pressure increase while the engine gradually cools down to a normal temperature.
The fuel leakage to the combustion chamber either leaks out again or generates a problem of discharging an excessive pollutant material when an engine is initially started.